


A simple man

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Monroe & Matheson forever, One Shot, One cabin and a matheson and Monroe, Rather AU, Romance, charloe - Freeform, more fluffy than angsty, or as fluffy Revo can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The patriots are gone. Bass and Charlie can finally learn how to live a normal life. This is a little snapshot of one of their many evenings together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple man

Sebastian Monroe was trudging between the lush trees. The night was falling. One by one the stars were glimmering but his attention was focused around him. Once he was satisfied with his round, he walked back to the small cabin that he called home.  
  
It was built in a small clearing: far enough from civilization but not too far for emergencies.  
  
He could see a warm light filtering through the shutters. When he stopped in front of the door, he heard Charlie’s voice humming.  
  
“… _There’ll be peace when you’re done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no more._ “ The tune was very familiar but he couldn’t put a finger on it. Shaking his head, he opened the door and went inside. In the flickering firelight he could see Charlotte on the rocking chair with baby Danny nestled against her chest.  
  
Wearily, he dropped his gun and sword on the bench.  
  
“ _I hear the voices when I’m dreaming, I can hear them say…_ “ He furrowed his brow and halted in front of the fireplace. Rubbing his hand in the warmth, he silently listened to Charlie’s broken voice humming. She wasn’t looking at him. It was the first time he had heard her singing but Danny was a restless child. And why wouldn’t he? He was born in the heart of a never ending resistance against the darkness that prevailed after the blackout.  
  
“ _Carry on my wayward son.._ “  
  
Bass closed his eyes. He could hear it: the electric guitar, the chorus and he smiled. How did this song survive? Obviously, Charlotte couldn’t be a die hard Supernatural fan. He couldn’t imagine Rachel and Ben letting her watch a sing episode. She was just a child when the lights went out.  
  
Her voice drifted into a whisper as she got up to gently snuggle Danny in his crib. It was slightly crooked but sturdy. Miles had spent months working on it and had proudly presented it to them after meeting Danny for the first time.  
  
“Hey. He’s asleep?“  
  
She nodded but a yawn drowned her snarky comeback.  
  
He leaned forward and brushed his lips on hers. They were both exhausted but relieved that Danny was asleep. Silently they sat down on the worn settee.  
  
“Where did you learn this song?“  
  
“You know it? Well it figures…It was just something dad used to sing to Danny and me sometimes. I picked it up and sang to Danny when he was sick to help him sleep.“ She eyed him quizzically but didn’t ask. Some days are better than others, it’s easier for him to open up. Others, he’s silent, courteous but almost mechanically going through the mundane tasks without a word. Sebastian Monroe carries the weight of many ghosts and heartaches and who is better than Charlotte Matheson to understand that?  
  
His voice startled her when he spoke up again.  
  
“It was the theme song of a show we all used to watch. Supernatural. Something about two brothers fighting to save the world.“ Charlie smiled as he went on, “It was pretty popular.“  
  
The world before the blackout sometimes sounded like a magical fairytale to her where, people enjoyed life and didn’t die at sixteen of an infection.  
  
“Some people were so crazy about it that they wrote stories around the characters. Fanfiction i think? I bet we can find some in the new libraries.“  
  
Through all the disasters that humanity faced, stories never die and nor does the desire to share them. Old fashion printers were back in business and authors were eager to share their tales and weave what history will remember of these dark times.  
  
In spite of all efforts, the power was far from coming back. Mankind had adapted as it always had. Ships were crossing the oceans and the market was full of exotic things that Charlie had only read about.  
  
“Talking of which. I think I spent too much time reading between night feedings. We’ll soon be out of candles.“ He nodded, that explained why there was only one candle lit tonight.  
  
“I’ll take care of it.“  
  
“I’m not disabled Bass. I thought that for a change, you and Danny can stay home.“  
  
“ Charlotte.“ He sighed as he got up to face her.  
  
“Hey. No _Charlotte_. We had a deal. I will not be locked in a house just because I agreed to marry you.“ She crossed her arms over her chest. Her voice rose as loud as she could with a sleeping baby. His face was drawn and she could almost spy pain in his eyes. She tried to lighten her tone as she added,  “Paranoid, much? Do you want a crazy wife? If you think the town people are so weird well at least let me go hunt.“  
  
She got up and tiptoed to the kitchen to avoid him. It was just a corner with a wood stove and a rickety table. She turned her gaze to the brightly colored painting of the Moulin Rouge adorning their wall It was her prized possession: Bass had found it for her in one of those foreign markets. It reminded her of her postcards and that the world was still so wide. Her sense of adventure was back. She loved Danny and Bass but she had grown used to living outside and being on the road.  
  
She looked up as Bass closed the space between them and was soon towering over her.  
  
“You know very well that ever since the Patriots left, things have been unstable.“  
  
“Right. But you know very well that I’m quite capable of handling myself and if you mention Pottsboro I swear that I will not hesitate to… “  
  
He raised his hands in contrition.  
  
“I know that Charlotte. I just hate letting you wander away.“  
  
He didn’t finish his thought but they both knew that he was thinking about all the ghosts lingering behind him. And the fact that some people still thought that there would be a prize for the head of a Matheson or Monroe. His gaze wandered beyond her, seeing but not looking at the nails hammered in the wall. Charlie’s scowl twisted into a sad smile as she perused his face.  
  
She took his hands in hers, tangling her fingers between his, and pulled him closer.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere. I just want to be alone, outside, sometimes. You will have to trust me.“  
  
He didn’t answer but they were standing eye to eye and he could never resist her endearing gaze.  
  
“… Just like I trust _you_ to come back home in one piece.“  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him. He freed his hands to wrap his arms around her.  
  
“Okay but for… Charlie be careful.“ He answered breathlessly.  
  
“Keep your worries for the other guy.“ Her eyes were twinkling as she pulled him closer for another kiss. “I’m good.“  She bit his lower lip.  
  
“I’m well aware of that. “    
  
He moved forward, his body trapping hers against the wall and his hands gliding down her bare arms.  
His eyes were hooked on hers as he added, ‘“I’d say lethal.“  
  
Charlie’s throat was dry as she torn between dragging him to their bed or wrapping her legs around him right there. Her right leg brushed his and she was about kiss him again when a loud wail reminded them that they were no longer alone.  
  
Bass took a step back and sighed as Charlie rushed to Danny’s crib. He was one step behind her.  
  
“It’s too early for another feeding. What’s wrong Danny boy?“ muttered Charlie.  
  
Bass scooped him up.  
  
“He’s cold. We need to stoke the fire.“ Charlie nodded and rushed to the hearth. They had been so wrapped into their one heated encounter that they hadn’t realized that the fire needed their attention.  
Bass cradled gently the baby against his chest and surprised even himself as he took up Charlier’s lullaby.  
  
“ _Carry on my wayward son…_ “  
  
Even if a bounty hunter had stumbled to their cabin, he wouldn’t have recognized the fearsome General Monroe. They would only find a man willing to fight for his family and his loved ones.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3 Revo community,  
> This is my first Charloe/Revo fanfic and my first post here. I hope you enjoyed it and you didn't spot too many mistakes.  
> This story was inspired by a lullaby cover of 'Carry On My Wayward Son'.  
> Thank you to sammxhill for your feedback and support!


End file.
